


Witcher role reversal

by SassyPenguin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bard Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Jaskier | Dandelion, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV First Person, Role Reversal, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPenguin/pseuds/SassyPenguin
Summary: A series of one shots and two shots about the adventures of Fem!Witcher!Jaskier with Geralt, Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir as bards.Canon typical violence and swearing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier is a woman in this series as I wanted Jaskier to be different from other Witchers without making him the Butcher of Blavikan. No Geralt or any of the others in this chapter, the next one will however.  
> I'm English so my phrasing and language are too.  
> https://jaskicr.tumblr.com/post/620742547985301504/so-we-have-the-typical-reverse-au-where-jaskier-is
> 
> Toss a comment or a Kudos!

I sat in the tavern, half listening to the trio of bards playing in the corner. They weren’t great but good I supposed. The other patrons of the tavern were talking and laughing loudly and getting steadily drunker and drunker as the night wore on. The other patrons gave me a wide berth, my Witcher medallion wasn’t obvious and Witcher was hardly the first thing people thought when they saw me but even humans had some sense of self preservation. Their instincts telling them to keep away from me even if they weren’t sure why.  
The way I hated.  
The way it had to be.  
I sighed and drank more ale. Noting a pretty girl by the bar, a good-looking man leant against the bar talking and flirting with her. One look at her body language told me his advances weren’t welcome. She moved away, he followed. His fingers ran up her leg, she batted his hand away.  
“… Don’t play hard to get baby” The boy was saying,  
“I’m not playing hard to get. I’m not interested. Find someone else who is” She started to hop down from the stool, the boy caught her wrist,  
“Don’t be like that. I know you want it”  
Even from this distance I heard her sharp in take of breath. He adjusted his sleeve. A weapon?  
“How about we go upstairs to my room?”  
The girl nodded, stinking of fear. The pair started my way, the boy keeping a tight grip on her wrist. To get to the stairs, they had to pass me. The girl met my gaze. Help. She mouthed  
Accidentally on purpose, I threw my ale over the boy.  
Immediately he started to splutter, the ale drenching his tunic and breeches. He released the girl, who backed away.  
“What the fuck?!” Snarled the boy, glaring at me.  
“I’m so sorry” I lied, throwing as much contempt into the line as I could.  
“You better… be” His eyes finally took in my medallion, finally noting that I am dangerous. For once I was proud of the fact.  
“You’re a Witcher!”  
“Really? I never noticed. I’m sorry about your shirt, would you like money for it?”  
“N… no thank you. I’ll just… go” I smirked as he ran off, disappearing upstairs.  
“You did that deliberately” Noted the girl, sliding onto the bench opposite me.  
“I did, I hate people like that. You alright?”  
“I’m fine. Thank you, he had a dagger.  
I um… I can’t pay you”  
“It’s alright, I’d never ask for payment over a service like that”  
“Well, again, thank you”  
“Don’t worry. Would you like me to walk you home?”  
“No thank you, my house is right across the street. Oh. I know who you are. A cousin of a friend told me that you saved her friend from being raped six months ago.  
I’m sorry, you’re trying to have a quiet drink and I’m babbling at you. Thank you again Madam Witcher”  
“Juliet”  
“What?”  
“My name. Juliet”  
Across the way, I noted a pair of blue eyes watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier meets Geralt

The set of the three bards came to a fairly abrupt end after a risky song about abortion. The motherly looking woman who ran the inn refreshed my ale with a warm smile. Already I could smell that the quality was better than the last.  
Interesting.  
“Excuse me?” Asked a terrified looking, spotty kid with a hairstyle more closely resembling a bird’s nest. “I have a job for you Witcher. I beg you. A Devil has been stealing our grain. I’ll pay you up front. A hundred ducats”  
When would humans learn that such creatures don’t exist?  
“One fifty”  
“I’ve no doubt you’ll come through. You take no prisoners or so I hear”  
From within his shirt he pulled out a purse. I took it. He gaped as though wanting to say more but decided against it and ran back to his seat.  
Finally.  
I could hear him discussing the issue with his friend, lamenting how he wasn’t stupid enough to ask what he really wanted to say. I knew many doubted that I am really a Witcher due to all but one other being men. It was extremely annoying, sometimes not even killing the monster cured their doubts. They usually accused me of stealing the proof of the Witcher who really killed it.  
Idiots.  
I used to tease with men when they pointed out my gender but the joke had grown tedious over the decades.  
“I love the way you sit in the corner and brood” Said an exceedingly handsome man, who leant casually against the pillar. Tall, muscular with piercing eyes, sharp cheekbones and dark hair. His billowing white shirt leaving very little to my imagination.  
“I’m here to drink alone”  
“How’s that working out for you?”  
“Wonderfully. Goodnight” I started to rise from my seat, but he blocked my path. I glared and he swallowed nervously. The kid had guts at least, other men had run away from me when I glared.  
“No wait! Don’t punch me. A review. Of my performance with my brothers. Three words or less”  
“They don’t exist”  
“Hmm?”  
“The creatures you sing about”  
“Huh, I suppose you’d know better. Juliet of the wolf school. I’ve heard of you.”  
A long moment of silence.  
“Are you going after the creature tomorrow?” He asked, slipping onto the bench opposite. I sat back down.  
“I am”  
“And I’d like to help”  
“No”  
“Why not?!”  
“It could be dangerous”  
“With you there to protect me?”  
“What makes you think I wouldn’t just leave you to die?”  
“You protected that girl, could have left her to die”  
“That’s different”  
“Is it? Please let me help”  
“No”  
“If I’m going to be a better bard, I actually need to see monsters”  
“One, it’s too dangerous. Two, I don’t even know your name”  
“How rude of me. Geralt of Rivia. So, can I come?”  
“You have your bard group, what will they do if you don’t come back? You aren’t coming with me” I left the table and retired to my room for the night. This time the bard didn't stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If anyone can think of a suitable nickname please leave any suggestions in the comments


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I found out the location of the creature and set out, clad in full armour and my long dark hair bound in a high pony. My beloved white Stallion Pegasus eager to leave and set out. Around midmorning, the pretty bard caught up, along with three others and leading a beautiful brown mare.  
“Need a hand? I’ve got two and have brought six more with me” Said Geralt.  
“Go away”  
“We’ll be silent back-up” Said a boy who looked so much like Geralt that they really could be brothers. I noted that he had nasty scarring on the right side of his face and he wore a feathered beret. Next was a younger teen somehow already with a receding hairline and a cocky smirk. Lastly was the eldest, a tall, broad man who seemed to exude an air of calm and authority. Clearly, he wasn’t a man to be a trifled with. A Professor perhaps.  
I ignored the group and walked on. Geralt walked beside me leading the mare.  
“You said that real adventures would make better stories” Said hairline. “And you’re right. You madam smell chock full of them”  
“Amongst other things” Added the boy wearing a beret  
“Is that onion?” Asked hairline.  
“Don’t be rude boys. I thought I taught you better than that” Said the eldest. “My apologies for my sons, I am Vesemir. These are Eskel…” Vesemir gestured to each boy in turn. Eskel turned out to be feathered beret  
“Lambert” Hairline.  
“And you’ve met Geralt”  
“A full-time occupation I imagine”  
“The point being” Said Lambert quickly. “Is that you smell of death, destiny, heroics and heartbreak”  
“It’s onion”  
“He’s going to get punched” I heard Eskel murmur to Geralt. “Should we stop him?”  
“No, he’s making our case. Worse comes to worst we spread a song about the idiotic bard who was punched by a Witcher”  
“Would be funny”  
“Be nicer to your brother” interjected Vesemir  
“How do you do that?!” Exclaimed Eskel  
“I’m your father. It’s my job”  
“Hmm” Grunted Geralt.  
“We could be your barkers” Continued Lambert. “Spreading the tales of Juliet, the one and only… we’ll come up with a suitable nickname”  
“I think I heard of you Vesemir. Did you meet a fellow Wolf Witcher named Vin ten years ago?”  
“I did, he was a good man. How is he?”  
“He’s fine, still travelling the Continent last I heard. The man refuses to retire”  
“Sounds like someone else I know” Muttered Eskel,  
“You four are going to come with me, no matter what I do or say aren’t you?”  
“Yeah”  
“Pretty much”  
“Of course,”  
“Yes” The four chorused   
“You can come but on one condition. You do as I say when I say. If I tell you to duck, you duck. I tell you to abandon me and run for your lives you run. Do you understand?”  
I waited until I got an agreement off all four bards before moving on. Well, I highly doubted any of them would particularly want to stay with me after facing whatever creature was really terrorising these people.  
I shouldn’t even allow them to accompany me at all but deep down I selfishly desired companionship. To not be quite so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sticking with my plan on this being a series of one and two parters but how Jaskier met the guys ran on longer than I had planned. From now on. One shots and two shots. Really. Genuinely this time.  
> Yes.  
> Any ideas on what Jaskier's nickname do post any suggestions in the comments. Please toss a kudos or a comment to your author!


	4. Chapter 4

Icy rain hammered mercilessly around me; a harsh wind howled through the streets. I plodded along, with the head of a Drowner tucked under my arm. The potions were finally starting to wear off, my limbs growing heavy the more I walked on. Only the thought of the bath my bards had prepared for me kept me going, the sound of their music felt like it was calling me home. I smiled at the thought, thinking longingly of getting the disgusting remnants of the Drowners out of my hair, my skin and my favourite leather jacket.   
Now at the tavern, I paused, listening the boisterous noise, waited for the crescendo and pushed the door open. As I suspected, the entire tavern were far too enchanted by the four bards to pay any attention to me probably a good thing really, I was sure I was quite the sight.  
I couldn’t see the bards playing past all the patrons packed in the tavern like fish in a barrel but I could hear and smell them, that was enough to reassure me that they were all there and safe. I approached the bar keep just as the song faded away.  
Silence fell.  
The scents of fear and disgust seemed to crash into me, mutterings of monster, freak and mutant spread through the crowd. I swallowed hard and sighed, I was far too used to this treatment but it never failed to sting fresh, especially after the bards pushed and shoved their way into my life, with all the force and subtlety of a boulder cascading down a mountain.  
I dumped the Drowner head on the bar as I heard Geralt strum the opening chords to Toss a coin.  
“When a band of bards, graced a ride along, with Juliet of Lettenhove, along came this song” He sang and as abruptly and suddenly as it had started the fear and disgust dissipated and the mood lifted. The bar tender, a short, slender, no nonsense older woman with greying red hair threw me my coin and a mug of ale. The voices of the other bards joined his.  
“When the Bay Wolf fought a silver-tongued devil,  
his army of elves at his hooves did they revel.  
They came after us, with masterful deceit,   
Broke down Lam’s lute and kicked in our teeth.  
While the devils’ horns, minced our tender meat and so cried the Witcher.  
She can’t be bleat!  
Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh valley of plenty,  
Oh, valley of plenty  
Oh!  
Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh valley of plenty”  
The crowd cheered, I caught Geralt’s eye and he winked.  
“That’s all from us, you’ve been a wonderful crowd, have a good night!” Cried Eskel, who had covered his facial scars with makeup.  
“I’d like to order a bath” I asked the bar woman,  
“The pretty bard already ordered one for you, it’s being prepared now” She said,  
“Thank you, my lady”  
Her lips twitched into a smile then wondered off to serve another customer. The other customers had given me a wide berth but that was quickly invaded by Vesemir,  
“Girl” He boomed. “How did your contract go?”  
“All fine, the Drowners are all dead. Well. Deader”  
“And you? Are you hurt?”  
“Not at all but Geralt is more than welcome to check me over personally later”  
“I ordered a bath for you; it should still be warm” I almost chocked on my ale. Vesemir was the pretty bard?! Vesemir?! I had never really thought about him as attractive, it felt too weird, he was like a father to me in a way.  
“You alright?”  
“I’m fine but I think you have a chance with the tavern owner” His eyes flicked to the red head and blushed fiercely, his jaw dropping open. I grinned.  
“I… I couldn’t”  
“Up to you but I would take the chance. Silver fox”  
“Hmmm” He ran a hand through his silvering hair. I resisted the urge to cackle.  
“Anyway, I’ll go on up and take that bath, I expect I’m stinking out the tavern and I wouldn’t want the future Mrs Vesemir to lose any customers”  
His blush bloomed fresh, he stammered, gaped like a fish and I took my chance to escape before speech caught up with Vesemir.   
Geralt caught my eye and he gave me a small, genuine smile that always made my heart race. Again, I was struck by the overwhelming scent of melting honey on fresh bread and then the moment faded and Geralt was pulled back in to talk to one of the girls. I tore my eyes away from the way light caught on his dark curls and his eyes.

After peeling off my armour and clothes, I gave the water a quick blast of igni then sank under the beautifully warm water. Scents of lavender, chamomile and lemon wafting off it. I groaned happily, the tension and monster muck seeping out of me.  
I sang quietly to myself. An old lullaby I distantly remembered someone singing to me. I closed my eyes and leant my head against the edge of the bath. I scented Geralt standing by the door, from the way his breath hitched Geralt could hear me singing. He entered the room and I resisted the urge to stop. Among the group of bards, only Geralt knew that I can sing, that I love to sing and I was shocked that Geralt had kept his word not to tell another soul, even Eskel who he told everything.  
After a long moment, Geralt appeared in the doorway and his eyes were on me again I smelt that strange mix of honey on fresh bread and something else unidentifiable and yet so very Geralt.  
He slowly approached and perched behind me, his strong, calloused fingers massaging shampoo into my hair.  
The lullaby finished.  
“If you want to, don’t stop” Geralt breathed, his fingers felt amazing and I felt my resolve melt away.  
“Only if you join me” His lips twitched. “You pick the song”  
“When a band of bards…”  
His eyes met mine and I knew that he thought I was going to stop him; I raised an eyebrow and on Geralt sang.  
“Graced a ride along” He finally continued, “With Juliet of Lettenhove, along came this song”  
“When the bay wolf fought a silver tongued…”  
Our voices flowed surprisingly well together, Geralts rough baritone with my own soprano. Geralt was clearly getting into the music and I found myself lost in the flow before I knew it the song was over and our voices faded away.  
“You’re incredible” Whispered Geralt, his eyes filled with longing and the air was filled with the familiar scent of male lust and something unidentifiable.  
“You good sir are far too kind to little old me. I am old enough to be your great grandmother, I sincerely hope I’ve picked up more than a few talents”  
“You could be a bard with a voice like that”  
“Perhaps in another life I would have been but alas in this life I am a Witcher and Witchers don’t make good bards”  
“How do you know? If you hid that medallion, you could come up on stage with us. We’ll introduce you as our very weird cousin”  
“Weird cousin?!” Geralt laughed,  
“Okay, not my best”  
“I appreciate the thought but it would never work”  
“Juliet, can I ask you something” Said Geralt and he disappeared for a moment only to return and dunk a bucket of water over my head. I spluttered and glared at him. Geralt threw back his head and howled with laughter.  
“How anyone thinks you’re scary is beyond me when you can look like a half-drowned puppy”  
“I am a wolf”  
“A teeny tiny, adorable little puppy”  
“Grumpy old Wolf who can kill you in a hundred different ways and still make it look like an accident”  
“So cute”  
“I won’t answer your question now”  
“Please?”  
“No”  
His eyes met mine and I felt my heart and my resolve melt away. Fuck. When did this week, feeble human male gain this much power and influence over the all but immortal, mighty Witcher?  
“Ugh… fine. Ask away but don’t expect a nice reply”  
Geralt said nothing for a long moment, I was surprised to note that he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, the way he did when he was nervous. I took the moment, to climb out of the bath and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped.  
“Bloody fuck” He whispered and I heard his heart race. I glanced at him then down at me. Did he find me attractive? Sure, my face was vaguely pleasing but the rest of me were littered with ugly scars. Scars tended to make their bearers appear thrillingly dangerous, very few liked that on women. I had a lot less luck than the male Witchers in finding bed partners. Usually I was pretty good at charming them into my bed but once they saw the scars, they tended to run away. One fainted. All expect the Count De Stael.  
I bent over and scooped up my towel. The lust scent grew stronger again until it was all but heavy in the air. I turned away. I couldn’t risk falling into bed with Geralt, I cared for him too much, I cared for all the bards too much.  
A lot of people said the bards were mine, they had it wrong, I was their Witcher. I couldn’t risk my relationship with the bards, no matter what.   
“So, what were you going to ask me?” I asked Geralt, breaking the moment. I threw on an oversized, white shirt and the smell almost entirely faded away.  
“The next town, are there any contracts in it?”  
“Not that I know of. Why?”  
“So, there’s no reason to go there”  
“Not really but it is particularly prone for Wraiths, Drowners and Nekkers so it wouldn’t be inconceivable for there to be a contract there”  
I watched him carefully, he rubbed the back of his head and our eyes met. I knew he was hiding something from me and he knew that. He sank onto a chair and buried his face in his hands, running his long fingers through the thick strands.  
“I am going to bed. Goodnight Geralt”  
“Night” He whispered.

The next day dawned bright and early and yet I hadn’t slept a wink. My mind whirring with everything Geralt both did and didn’t tell me. That something had been bothering my bards had been obvious. Lambert more than the others. Ever since he learnt the route, I was using to get to Cintra, he had been bristling with tension.   
With fear.  
I would never push them to reveal their secrets before they are ready to, I had more than a few secrets of my own to keep but I did need to know if their secrets would put any of their lives or my life in danger. Whatever had Lambert so afraid, the others clearly knew too. I had caught the tail end of more than a few conversations that I wasn’t supposed to hear. Enough to know that something or someone had Lambert terrified. It was something very bad and it was coming up soon. Perhaps in the very next village.

After eating breakfast, Geralt and I went to the stables to ready Roach and Pegasus. Eskel and Lambert staggered in, looking exhausted.  
“What the fuck happened to you two?!” Demanded Geralt,  
“Vesemir slept with the tavern owner last night. I could hear everything” Said Eskel,  
“My ears will never be the same” Said Lambert,  
“I think my eyes and ears need cleaning in acid”  
“It would be a kinder death”  
“It can’t have been that bad” Said Geralt,  
“You weren’t there. I could have gone my whole life without hearing how Vesemir moans in bed. I’m surprised you two didn’t hear. Horny bastards were up half the night”  
“He’s coming” I warned them as Vesemir staggered into the stable, smiling,  
“Good morning children” He sang,  
“Shut. Up” Snarled Lambert,  
“It’s a beautiful start to the day isn’t it?”  
“We heard you last night. Keep it down next time” pleaded Eskel,  
“I’ve overheard you boys more than my fair share of times thank you very much”  
“That’s different!”  
“How?!”  
“Will you two stop it” I interrupted, “We have a long way to go and I want to get started” Any good humour in Lambert’s face drained away.  
“Fine” He snarled,  
“We’re going a different route I’m afraid. Got word that an old rival of mine has been seen in the next village, he has no qualms about killing you mere humans so I would like to avoid him. We’re going back the way we came for a few miles, there’s a fork in the road. It’ll take longer to get to Cintra but at least there’s a better chance of us all getting there in one piece.  
Why are you all looking at me like that? We can risk my sworn enemy if you like”  
The bards exchanged glances,  
“You… you’re going to avoid Bath?” Asked Lambert slowly, hope flickered in his face but he was clearly trying to suppress it.  
“Yeah”  
“Worried you can’t protect us from another Witcher?”  
“I can but there are four of you, one of me and one of him. I can’t murder my rival as a very old friend of mine made me promise not to”  
“Who could elicit that kind of promise from you?” Asked Geralt frowning,  
“Are we moving or not? We need to get going if we want to make up on lost time”  
“But how did you…?” Began Eskel but Vesemir clamped a hand over Eskel’s mouth.  
“We’ll go. C’mon boys” Said Vesemir. Geralt and I led our horses out of the stable and back up the road. It would take longer to reach Cintra this way but it was more than worth it to see how much lighter Lambert seemed, how the tension seemed to seep out of him with every step, his smile returned and he laughed, joked and sang with the others again.  
Yes, I would do anything for my boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, me again. I hope you enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5 part-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me again. Sorry about the long wait. The second part to this will hopefully be ready by tomorrow. If anyone has any prompts or suggestions, please comment.  
> Enjoy

It was a beautiful, bright summers day with a gentle breeze barely enough to alleviate the intense heat. I held Pegasus’ reins as we walked along the forest path, with the trees providing a little relief. Geralt walked beside me with Roach, whilst Eskel and Lambert were playing a game of who can drop the most small items into Geralt’s hood without their brother noticing.  
Judging by his expression, Geralt already knew and was waiting for his opportune moment to strike. Vesemir watched the air of a tired though indulgent father.  
Eskel moved to drop a fallen leaf into Geralt's hood, who moved like a striking snake and tackled Eskel to the ground. I burst out laughing. Lambert tried to slip a leaf into my bag, I caught his wrist before he could,  
“How do you do that?!” Cried Lambert, wiggling his fingers  
“I’m a Witcher my friend”  
“So, you admit that we are friends”  
“Yes, you are my friend”  
“Ah! Hear that Eskel? I’m her favourite bard!”  
“Fuck off Lambert!” Said Eskel, he probably meant to shout it but it’s hard to yell when you’re in a head lock like the one Geralt held Eskel in. “Besides, everyone knows that Geralt is Juliet’s… Oomph! Get off me you horses arse!”  
“Admit defeat!” Demanded Geralt  
“Never!”  
“Then I won’t let you go”  
“You bastard” Eskel kicked Geralt’s legs from under him and the two fell to the ground. Vesemir sighed, strolled over to the bards and pulled them apart by their ears. The two rose slowly, both wincing,  
“Behave you two or I swear I will put you over my knee and spank you"  
“Please don’t behave” I said,  
“Don’t encourage them!” Cried Vesemir. “Now, apologise to each other"  
“No!” Vesemir squeezed tighter,  
“Apologise!”  
“Fine. Sorry” Spat Eskel, who looked like it physically pained him to say it.  
“Now you Geralt”  
“Sorry”  
Vesemir released them and they groaned and straightened.  
“You ruined my second-best doublet you oaf” Said Eskel,  
“You’ll live” Replied Geralt dryly, who took off his once white shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his chest. Fuck. The sweat dripped over his muscular chest,  
“Hey Juliet? Are you alright? You’re looking a little red” Teased Lambert  
“Fuck off” I told him, swallowing hard and letting Lambert go, he danced out of my reach with a grin.  
“And you Lambert, stop winding up Juliet. Juliet, you stop encouraging the boy’s bad behaviour”  
“I make no promises"

As the hottest part of the day came, we stopped by a gentle babbling brook. Geralt and I led the horses to water and they drank greedily. Eskel lay down on the grass, Lambert yanked off his boots and all but leapt into the water.  
“It’s bloody cold!” He exclaimed and jumped straight back out again  
“It’s fresh water you moron” Drawled Eskel. Lambert flicked water at him. “Oi!"  
“Boys…” Said Vesemir warningly,  
“He started it!” Cried Eskel and Lambert at the same time.  
“Why did I let you boys come with me again?” I asked.  
“The abandonment threats got old six years ago, we all know you aren’t going to just up and leave us now” Said Eskel, lazily wafting his hat in my direction,  
“Hmmm. Maybe I’ll just run off with Geralt instead” the bard turned to look at me. Before anyone could reply, a child screamed nearby.  
“Stay here” I ordered, running in the direction the noise came from. Of course, the others followed me. On the dirt path that led out of the village, a child lay on the ground on their palms, sobbing hysterically. A well-dressed noble man loomed over the child, surrounded by a sea of guards.  
The man heard the bards and looked up,  
“This is a human matter, not a Witcher one, move along” Said the man, with a cold, sadistic look in his eyes. I couldn’t smell a trace of alcohol on him.  
“The child yours?”  
“Yes”  
“Then why is she crying?”  
“I don’t have to explain my parenting to you but if you must know, the girl was playing and fell over. I will take care of my daughter”  
The girl was still sobbing. The man plucked the child off the ground and settled her on his hip. She was too busy crying to react. I swallowed hard, balled my hands into fists to stop myself from reacting and strode back the way I’d come.  
The bards followed.  
“Juliet wait!” Cried Lambert. I ignored him and didn’t stop until we were back by the horses.  
“What?” I snapped,  
“Why the fuck did you leave them?! That man is obviously not her fucking dad! Or at least is horribly cruel to her!”  
“I couldn’t”  
“Couldn’t what?!”  
“I can’t interfere in human matters”  
“Fuck that! I’ve seen you interfere loads”  
“Don’t you think I want to?! I want to kill that man and run away with the child but I can’t do anything”  
“Why not?!”  
“There was no proof at all that anything was wrong…”  
“She was terrified of him!”  
“We don’t know that! Children spook easily, she might have done something slightly wrong and feared her parent’s reaction, we don’t know the truth! That man is nobility, I rescue that child from him without undeniable proof that something was wrong, then it’ll be a monster kidnaps a beloved little girl from her father.  
It would only make things worse for her and for us. What am I supposed to do with a child? The path is no life for children. At least with him, she can have a roof over her head and food in her belly, with us there’s no way to guarantee anything and if I get killed on a hunt then she’d be sent straight back to her father.  
I’m sorry Lambert, but there’s nothing I can do for her”  
He slapped me. I moved my head at the right time so he wouldn’t hurt himself too much. He then walked back towards the village, with his fists clenched and muttering a stream of profanities. I turned away so I wouldn’t have to see the disappointment in the eyes of the bards.  
One by one, they all left me. Geralt took Roach with him.  
Sometimes I wished the rumours that Witchers have no emotions were true, at least then this wouldn’t hurt so much.  
Had I just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me?


	6. Part-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non-graphic use of a whip.

I woke with the sun and none of the bards had returned. I took my time dismantling camp and gave Pegasus an extra brush just to dawdle more but the bards didn’t come back. By the time I had run out of excuses to wait, it was nearing midday and still they hadn’t come back. Forced to admit to myself that this time, they really weren’t going to follow, I swallowed past the lump in my throat and started to ride away.  
“WITCHER!” I turned and found a young man, face covered in spots and auburn hair plastered to his head and drenched with sweat running towards me.  
“Bards….” He panted, breathing so ragged he could barely speak. “… arrested… Baron”  
“Show me the way”  
I offered my hand, he accepted and I helped him up onto Pegasus behind me. He reeked of sweat but I ignored it. I rode back into the village and followed the boy’s directions towards the Baron’s manor.  
The small castle was beautiful in a way, with sections entirely covered in Wisteria. By the time we reached the castle, the boys breathing had returned to normal. We dismounted,  
“Feel like telling me your name?” I asked as gently as I could,  
“Ian”  
“After the bards have been released, don’t tell them that you saw me. Okay? Give me your word”  
“You have it but…”  
The front door opened before he could finish, a young maid stood in the entrance,  
“May I be of assistance?” She asked politely,  
“I seek an audience with the Baron”  
“I’m afraid he’s busy”  
“I’ll wait”  
“He may take a while”  
“I will wait”  
She nodded,  
“A stable boy will take care of your horse, if you will follow me” I followed her into the house and already I caught the scent of the bards.  
And their fear.  
If I weren’t angry before, this only made me angrier. What the fuck had my bards been arrested for?!  
The maid’s eyes widened when she saw my medallion but she didn’t comment, only wordlessly showed me into the library and left. Though the stench of her fear lingered.  
The library seemed cosy enough and well stocked. Several plush armchairs dotted strategically around the room including two in front of the fireplace.  
I was too pent up to sit.  
A mere minute passed before the door opened again and the maid returned, shaking with fear,  
“Baron Fillip will see you now” She said, though her voice shook. “If you will follow me”  
I followed, noting the route as she led into what had to be the Baron’s study. He sat behind the desk, a tall, broad man with oak brown hair, clean shaven and absolutely no warmth in his dark eyes.  
The room was filled with guards, even though their scents confused the smell, I knew Geralt, Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir had been here. I knew their scents too well not to be able to pick it up. The Baron rose and offered me his hand, I shook it,  
“Welcome to my home, Witcher” He said, “Leave us”  
The guards left, leaving me alone with the Baron  
“What can I do for you?”  
“I’d like to know why the bards I came with, have been arrested”  
“You heard? Well perhaps what you don’t know, is that my guards overheard Lambert publicly shouting how much he hated my guts and insulting me in a great variety of ways. He was quite imaginative. My guards arrested him, but he resisted arrest. His friends Geralt, Eskel and Vesemir fought against the guards and beat one of my men up so badly that he almost died”  
“And what’s their punishment to be?”  
“As Lambert started it and caused the most damage, he gets fifty lashes. Eskel, Geralt and Vesemir get twenty each”  
“What the fuck?! Fifty. That’s enough for permanent damage, it may even kill him! and Vesemir is an old man”  
“Ignorance of the law is not a viable defence, Madam Witcher. If they didn’t know, then it is not my problem but theirs” I could see in his eyes that there would be no reasoning with him. He wanted pain, he wanted suffering on others, he didn’t care about right or wrong.  
More monster than man.  
“It was my fault”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I forced them. I blackmailed Lambert, Eskel, Vesemir and Geralt into bad mouthing you and attacking your guards. I take full responsibility for their actions”  
He met my gaze and I returned it, keeping my face an impassive mask.  
“You understand what admitting means”  
“Yes. The bards will go free, no harm will come to them. They’ll leave your village in the exact condition they arrived in”  
“You have my word”  
I didn’t trust him but what choice did I have?  
“I have one request, if I may”  
“And what’s that?”  
“The bards aren’t told of this, not until it’s over”  
“That seems reasonable enough” He rang a little bell and a contingent of heavily armed guards marched into the room.  
“I want you to go to the dungeon and have the four bards released. Tell them nothing. They can have all of their possessions returned, see them safely to the manor entrance. Tell all the guards, not to hurt the bards mentally or physically. Understood? Good. Sebastian, after the bards are released, we’ll need the strongest chains we have, we need to restrain a Witcher”  
As I peeled off my armour and my weapons, I could hear the bards moving around inside the house. Finally, after what felt like an age, the four bards left. The Baron grinned with no mirth, only a mild sadistic glee in his eyes.  
“I’ve fulfilled my part of the bargain Witcher, now your turn”  
“I gave you my word Baron, I keep it”  
“Good”

Not long after that, I stood in the filthy dungeon, the smell of the bards strong in the musty air. I wore a rough shirt and breeches, neither of them were clearly very clean however but I wasn’t going to complain. I had my wrists chained to the ceiling above my head, my ankles chained to the ground. one of the guards held a leather whip in his hands, the Baron hovered by the door,  
“Now as much as I enjoy watching you work Ruben, but I’m afraid I’m swamped. Have fun. She’s getting one-hundred and ten lashes. Fifty from Lambert, twenty each from Vesemir, Eskel and Geralt.  
Doesn’t have to be all at once but I’d never deny you your creative freedom”  
The Baron locked the cell door behind him, leaving me alone with the guard, he grinned nastily and cut the back of the shirt. I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing me hurt  
For Lambert.  
The first strike against my back  
For Eskel  
Again  
For Vesemir.  
The next strike fell against stripes already there. I held back the noise of pain and thought of Geralt.

I lost track of the time. Of the day. Of the number of strikes I was up to, I was pretty sure Ruben had lost track too, surely it had been one hundred and ten by now. Forty-one. Oh.  
Fiery pain pulsed constantly in my back with next to no moments of relief. Sure, Ruben left occasionally and I would take the moment to fall into meditation a bucket of icy cold water would be thrown over my head which would make my wounds throb with a fresh wave of agony and I would stop.  
Even unconsciousness was a relief denied.  
My arms ached from holding my weight up.  
It was a horrible, endless cycle with the sole thought of Geralt, Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir to keep me going. For them.   
After what felt like years, the cell door rattled and the Baron walked in,  
“Well Witcher, you look awful” he told me,  
“You don’t look so hot yourself” I croaked.  
“You’ll be relieved to hear that your punishment is over. All one-hundred and ten lashes. Not many can hold out so quietly from Ruben. He’s making it his life’s work to study pain; he’s deeply fascinated by it.  
No witty comment? Hmm, pity. Your horse is waiting for you at the entrance. One of the boys will show you out and as you asked, none of the bards were told about your visit. I believe they left already.  
What did you do to Lambert? He seems to really hate you for some reason”  
As he spoke, one of the guards released my chains.  
“I betrayed the faith and trust Lambert, Vesemir, Geralt and Eskel had in me”  
“Oh, is that it? I had hoped it would be something more interesting than that but we can’t all get what we want”  
I was so weak that I was barely able to walk but I would crawl if that’s what it took to get me out of that castle. As promised, Pegasus was waiting for me, with Ian hovering by his reins. Pegasus pawed at the ground when he saw me and bit at one of the guard’s hands when he got too close,  
“Good boy” I croaked,  
“What did they do to you?!”  
I tried and failed to get on Pegasus’ back and I succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness.  
“Julie….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! (Hides behind Witcher!Geralt)


	7. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet recovers and gets an apology. She makes friends with a very nice cat

I woke to the odd noise of a cow mooing, the distinctive sound of milking, the milk splashing into a bucket and someone humming. I opened my eyes and found I was in a long animal stall with a small, black and white kitten curled up beside me, purring in their sleep. I stared at the tiny creature. Where was I? Why was a cat so close to me? I didn’t dare touch the impossibly tiny kitten, what if it moved? What if I hurt it? I could feel the kittens gentle breathing against me and didn’t want to disturb its sleep.  
After a long moment, whoever was tending to the cows stopped and a young woman with curly auburn hair appeared at the gate of the stall,  
“You’re awake” She greeted cheerfully and opened the stall, “Here, have some water” She handed me a cup filled with water. I drank it quickly, it tasted amazing against my sore throat. I handed it back,  
“I hope Betsy isn’t bothering you, she likes warm people to cuddle and is very particular as to who she lets get close to her. You can stroke her if you like, she likes pets, especially behind her ears”  
I gently petted the kitten, whose eyes opened and wriggled closer into me and purred contently.  
“Who are you?” I asked the girl,  
“True, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Amelie, Ian is my brother. This is the family farm; my father is very anti-Witcher after one took his nephew as a child surprise. Even if that entire incident was his own brothers’ fault but that isn’t the point… What was I supposed to be telling you?”  
“How did I get here?”  
“You collapsed after you left the Baron’s castle, Ian had to get help to get you onto your horse to get you here. I’m a healer you see, training under another healer in York she’s amazing but again she doesn’t like Witchers. Haven’t the foggiest why. Hence why you were brought here.  
Um, do you know four men by the names of Geralt, Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“They’re here and claiming to be your friends, they are your friends? They’ve been very worried about you, upset Buttercup the cow by playing their instruments. She hates music for some reason”  
“Yes, they are”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, where are they?”  
“Wait here, I’ll get them. Don’t you dare move, I’ve put in far too much effort into healing your back for you to undo all my work by being stupid”  
“No, don’t get them yet. I’d like to take a healing potion before I do and for that I need to meditate”  
“Very well, where is it?”  
“Can you please pass me my saddle bags?”  
They had been piled by the door, she passed them to me. I found my potions box quickly; Vitality was easy to find and I swallowed a dose.  
That felt better already.  
“I’ll tell the boys you’re awake, how long will you be meditating for?”  
“I’m not sure, a few hours perhaps”  
“Okay”  
She walked away. Perhaps I could have waited until after talking to the bards before taking the potion but I wanted to put it off for a little bit longer. I was warm, comfortable and reasonably well rested. For once in my very long life, a creature that wasn’t a horse, didn’t shy away from me at first sight.  
I sighed, settled into position, with one hand on Betsy and slipped into meditation.  
Meditation is like trying to sleep but still aware of what’s going on around you. It’s easier to draw out of meditation if you’re attacked than when you’re sleeping after all. I knew that Vesemir, Geralt and Eskel and Lambert were sitting with me but that was all.

By the time I stopped mediating, the itching had faded, my back felt stronger and I felt more human. Vesemir, Geralt, Eskel and Lambert were sitting around me eating their dinner. Betsy had moved to Eskel who weaved around his legs.  
As they realised, I’m awake, a heavy awkwardness seemed to taint the mood.  
“Water?” I croaked, as the one closest, Eskel poured me a cup and handed it to me.  
“How do feel?” The bard asked,  
“Much better, should be back to normal within a few weeks” The bards looked at each other and then at me.  
“I’m sorry” Blurted out Lambert, setting down his bowl. “You explained to us the Witcher code, it didn’t really occur to me what the lack of interference actually meant. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just reacted and I was pissed off. it’s no excuse. I’m no better than those scum who throw stones at you”  
“Lambert…”  
“Don’t interrupt or I’ll never say it. The Baron reminded me of my own fucking father, he was a bloody drunk and he would hit me or my mom. She’s a Queen who deserves so much better than she does. I send her money when I can but… I’m forbidden from seeing her and my kid sister. Dad threatened them if I ever returned to Bath and he caught me.  
Sorry again, I’m a shitty friend. I reacted badly and I just… I don’t want my father to ruin another part of my life”  
He balled his hands into fists  
“I’m sorry Juliet, we’ve all been shitty friends to you” Said Geralt, “Words can’t make up for it, but actions can, even if it takes a hundred years, I’ll prove it to you”  
“I’m sorry too if you never forgive us then it’s entirely understandable. I can offer eternal servitude?”  
“I saw a man treating his daughter like no girl should ever be treated by her father and I reacted badly too. For a professor and a father, I still have a lot to learn. I’m sorry”  
“Eskel, you’re already my slave for life after I saved you from gamblers two months ago”  
“I don’t remember that”  
“You were very drunk”  
“Oh”  
“Well, all of you are tied in with this mess and it all links back to Lamberts dad. We can’t let your father win, so, you’ll all just have to find a way to make it up to me. Your smart boys, you’ll figure out a way and Lambert, you are nothing like those people”  
“Well, we’ll just have to join you on the path then won’t we or how else will we figure it out?” Asked Eskel,  
“Are you sure you want to?”  
Lambert snorted, rose and leant against the wall,  
“Of course, we do”  
“You also punched me because an asshole noble reminded you of your father. I’ll need time to heal, so please take that time and seriously think about this. I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to but moments like this could easily happen again”  
“What did happen?” Asked Eskel frowning,  
“Nothing exciting”  
“It’s not nothing, it looks like you’ve been struck by a whip” Said Vesemir. Understanding seemed to dawn on Geralts face,  
“Did you know that we were arrested” He said, his piercing eyes on me,  
“I did hear that particular rumour”  
“Baron’s daughter told me that she saw you go into her dads’ study when we were there. You knew”  
“Ian told me”  
“And you thought what… that you’d come and talk the Baron out of it?”  
Geralt glared at me,  
“Geralt?” Asked Eskel,  
“She took the punishment for us…” Breathed Lambert,  
“Guys…”  
“Tell us the truth!” He yelled,  
“You know the answer”  
“And I’d like to hear it from you”  
“Then yes, I did”  
“Fuck”  
“How many times did he beat you?!” Demanded Geralt,  
“You really don’t want to know”  
“Juliet…”  
“Geralt…”  
“It was what, fifty for Lambert, twenty each for the three of us. Juliet, did he whip you one hundred and ten times?” Asked Eskel,  
“Yes”  
“Why?!”  
“Why what?!”  
“Why would you put yourself through that?!” Demanded Lambert, “And after I…”  
“Do you really think that I care for you so little, that even if you betrayed me in the worst way possible, I wouldn’t do everything in my power to help?! I swore to you that you had my protection, I’d already failed you. I wasn’t going to do it again.  
At the time I thought you hated me and I would never see you again. I don’t matter like you do, your bards and the kind of punishment the Baron had in mind may have permanently damaged your bodies. I wasn’t going to let that happen to you. So, I told the Baron that it was my fault and you were forced into fighting the guards by me. The Baron agreed to let the four of you go and took it out on me”  
Lambert strode out of the room his hands in fists,  
“I’ll go and check on him” Said Eskel who followed Lambert out of the room,  
“Help me up?” I asked Geralt,  
“You need to rest”  
“And I’m going to go and check on my friend whether you’ll help me or not” I rose to my feet, my knees wobbled and Geralt gently pushed me back to the cot.  
“Stubborn woman, sit down, you need to rest”  
I pouted,  
“No, don’t try that on me. Let us take care of you now” Said Geralt, helping me to lie back down again.  
“I still can’t believe you did that for my sons” Said Vesemir,  
“And for you too. You’re my friends, family after all”  
“You’re like a daughter to me Juliet, you do matter. You matter to us”  
“I’d be proud if you were my father”  
“Then as your father, stay in bed and rest. Don’t do that to me again”  
“Yes dad” He smiled but his eyes filled with moisture,  
“You must be hungry, there should be more of that soup left. I’ll be back” Said Vesemir as he walked away.  
“Why do you think Lambert left like that?”  
“He isn’t used to hearing that he’s worth something. Lambert’s father hurt him in so many ways”  
“I want to hunt down Lambert’s birth dad now and introduce him to a Striga”  
Geralt shuddered,  
“You’ll need to regain your full strength before that”  
“Geralt, I’m curious, may I ask you something?”  
“Always”  
“You never talk about them”  
“Who?”  
“You’re birth parents. You don’t have to tell me”  
“Because my mother abandoned me. I was very young. Her name’s Visenna a sorceress, though I don’t know my father. When I was five, we went on a cart ride, Visenna stopped the cart and sent me to get water in a bucket. By the time I returned, she’d gone.  
Vesemir found me not long after. Don’t know what would have happened to me if he hadn’t, he’s been more my parent than Visenna ever was”  
“You really love him”  
“I do. He taught me how to be a bard, how to be a man. Taught me how to play the lute, how to read and write, how to love and how to cry. Do you remember your parents?”  
“I’m old Geralt. I can’t remember them well. I know my father loved me, I remember him chasing me through a field and spinning me in the air when he caught me”  
“It’s a nice memory”  
“Hmm, my mother sold me to the Witchers. I know they’re nobility but I can’t remember the rank”  
“Are they still…”  
“Nah, died a long time ago”  
Vesemir returned then, carrying a large bowl filled with soup that smelt amazing and a hunk of warm, thick bread. Geralt helped me to sit up and Vesemir handed me the bowl,  
“Eat slowly, you should only have soups or weak broths until your stomach gets used to food again”  
As I ate, Vesemir and Geralt told me stories from Geralt’s youth or their time in Oxenfurt. Slowly, Eskel and Lambert drifted back. Lambert’s knuckles were bandaged. Before long, the two bards joined in on the conversation telling their own stories and horrendous attempts at poetry.  
I laughed until my chest and mouth were sore from laughing.  
I had missed them. Things weren’t perfect but it was getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you have any prompts for this verse do say in the comments


End file.
